


The Rhythm in My Hand

by SlutForS8n



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DNF, George is standing up for himself, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Prison stuff, dream is kinda soft?, george visits dream, sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutForS8n/pseuds/SlutForS8n
Summary: “It was never meant to be.”“I suppose that makes me your unfinished symphony?”“I suppose it does.”ORGeorge visits dream in prison to tell him that he can’t keep waiting
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Rhythm in My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill. If a creator referenced in this story states that they are uncomfortable with it, it will be deleted. 
> 
> The title has literally nothing to do with the story, but it’s from a song called Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

George felt the sweat drip down his neck as Sam ordered him to set his spawn for the last time. 

"Please stand on that block and look straight forward. Don't move while you wait for the lava to drain." 

George nodded softly as he moved towards where Sam had pointed. He looked down, picking at his fingers and he tried to catch his breath. 

He heard the taller man take a deep breath, clearly thinking something over in his head. 

"You still love him, don't you, George? Even after everything he's done, you still love him." 

George clenched his jaw as he let his eyes fall shut with a deep breath, "Just let me in, Sam." 

He heard a sigh before the click of the lever and the low hiss of the lava being drained began. George's eyes widened as the thick orange sheet fell just below his eyeline and, from a distance, he could see the back of Dream's head.

He turned slowly, his eyes meeting Sam's as the taller man mutters a quiet 'Walk with the block, please' and suddenly he was off. There was no going back now. 

He reached the other side and he could feel the pit in his stomach grow. He felt sick. 

The loud clicking sound of the bridge retreating made him look up and as he did, the barrier snapped down and the quiet bubbling of the slowly falling lava returned, signaling that he was finally alone with dream. 

They stood in silence for a few moments before dream turned and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. 

"Hey there, Georgie," He says quietly as his hands twitched at his sides. 

"Hi," is all George can think to respond with. He felt heavy, like he was almost disappointed that Dream wasn't suffering more. The thought made him feel gross and he instantly tried to dismiss it.

"God, I fucking missed you so much," The blond boy whispered as he moved forwards to gently place a hand on the smaller boy's cheek, instantly letting his arm drop when he saw him flinch away, "George?" 

The brunette bit his tongue to hold back the tears in his eyes. He was not going to fucking cry. 

"Dream, I need you to tell me something." 

The taller man looked taken aback but let out an almost instantaneous response anyway, "Anything." 

"Why do you make me feel like this?" 

Dream could hear the soft crackle to the words as they were spoken, the deep, almost purple, bags under George's eyes making it clear that this question had been keeping him up. 

"Because we're in love." 

George let out a low chuckle at that, "You are not the person I fell in love with, dream. The man I fell in love with was soft and kind. He would run his fingers through my hair and press kisses to my shoulders as he whispered about how he wanted to build a small little house with me and maybe adopt some children together. You're cruel. You're not my dream." 

The words tasted bitter on his tongue and made the backs of his eyes ache as he felt the tears well softly. 

The worst part was that they were true. Dream was different. 

"Georgie-" 

"Dream, please. I can't keep waiting for something that I know won't happen. If you ever do get out of here, the first place you run won't be to me, will it?" 

Dream was silent. 

"You never think about how the things you do may affect everyone else. You did this for what? Power? Control? Was I not enough for you Dream?" George kept his voice quiet. He was biting back tears as dream looked up at him. 

"George you were so much more than enough." 

The brunette scoffed. 

"Fundy wasn't enough for you, so I don't know why I'm so surprised that I wasn't either." 

George knew it wasn't fair. If anything, that was his fault, but he knew it would shut dream up. 

"Fuck you." 

"Dream I can't come back after today, you know that right?" George breathed softly, watching as Dream's head shot up. 

"What? Why?" 

George almost wanted to laugh. "Because I can't keep coming back to you when I know you're not good for me," George takes a deep breath before continuing, "you know, before you got locked up in here, I was gonna do something really really stupid?" 

"What are you talking about, George?" The blonde asked quietly, waiting for George to confirm what he thought he already knew. 

"I was gonna see if someone would take one of my canon lives. Techno, Sapnap, maybe even Fundy. I just wanted to see if you'd care," George could feel his heart beating in his chest and it was so quick and violent that he thought dream could probably hear it, too, "But the fact that I'm still not sure if you would is enough to tell me that I can't keep on like this." 

George felt lightheaded. He had just gotten all that information off of his chest and now he was stood here in silence, the only noise being Dream's heavy breathing and the slow and even hiss of the lava. 

"I would." 

"What?" 

"I would care... if you died..." Dream was quiet now, his eyes trained to the dark of the obsidian floor. 

George took in a deep breath. He remembers lying in bed with Dream's arms wrapped around him as his head nestled into the blonde's over-warn Misfits T-shirt. He had smelt like vanilla and freshly cut grass. Now all George could smell was sweat and blood. 

"I've been spending a lot more time with Sapnap and the boys," George smiled at the memory of them playing cards last night, Big Q almost losing his mind when Karl had won, "they've been making me feel a lot better." 

"Is the wedding still happening?" Dream asked offhandedly, finding the casual conversation a nice break from the tense atmosphere. 

"Yeah," he quickly mulled over wether or not it was a good idea to continue, deciding it was pointless to hide it, "you know, Sapnap even considered having their ceremony here, just so that he could still have you as his best man?" 

"What?" Dream whispered, his throat going dry as his stomach dropped. 

"He decided against it in the end, because he didn't want to make his future husbands spend the happiest day of their lives inside a fucking prison, but he was almost dead set on the idea for a good month," George smiled as he remembered watching Sapnap argue with Big Q for around thirty minutes about how he wasn't allowed to wear his beanie at the wedding while Karl and George had watched from the sofa, "He's really... sad. He misses you." 

The room was silent for a moment before Dream spoke up. 

"Can you tell them I love them? All of them? Karl, Quackity, Sapnap. I just... I need them to know," the taller man mumbled, running his hand down his face. 

"I'm not going to wait for you," The words were out before george could even process the fact that he was saying them, "I'm not waiting for you when I know that you wouldn't wait for me." 

"Okay," Dream breathed, "you don't have to wait for me. But you're not going to come back, are you?" 

George shook his head as he finally looked up once again and saw dream leant against the wall with his head rolled back, "no." 

"Are you leaving?" The blonde asked as he opened his eyes and let his gaze fall on the brunette. 

"Yes." 

The taller man just let out a sigh, watching as George stared back at him and moved towards the lava. 

"Sam, I'm ready to go," George called out, hearing Sam instruct him to get into the water over the speakers. 

"What was it that wilbur said?" Dream whispered softly, a fond smile on his lips as his eyes moved up to lock with George's. 

"It was never meant to be," George whispered, the tears finally falling as Dream's eyes fell soft. If he looked hard enough, he could still see glimpses of the man he once was. The man who held him softly and felt like home. 

"Then I suppose that make me your unfinished symphony?" Dream's eyes filled with tears as George walked slowly towards the small waterpool in the corner of the room. 

"I suppose it does," George murmured, a wet smile tugging at his lips as he dropped down and waited for Sam to bring him back. 

"I would have died for you, George,” Dream whispered as he watched George close his eyes and let his head fall back, a small, pained laugh falling from his lips, “I'd do anything for you.” 

"I know." 

He let the darkness consume him and as he respawned, he was met by Sam’s pitiful look. 

"Are you okay, George?" He asked, worry clear in his face as he let the smaller boy compose himself. 

"Take me home, Sam," he smiled gently.


End file.
